Save My Day
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: Oooh, you think you’ve got me fooled, yeah. Hammering down my ego, you’ve got me fooled. I’ve been here too long to be fooled, been by your side, see that you need me. Rated K. If you think it should be higher, please let me know.


**Save My Day**

_C'mon dear, come to me,_

_C'mon and save my day._

_I've been here waiting along the way_

_For you to stop and say_

_It's okay._

_So c'mon and save_

_My day._

Sonic yawned and stretched out on his bed. He was feeling uncharacteristically weak and tired, but he didn't quite know why. Tails hadn't been able to tell, as Sonic wrongly claimed to have eaten elsewhere, and therefore the fox was not surprised by his sparse appetite.

Sonic threw his head back against the wall and heard the crinkling of a poster under him. His room was dark, which he liked, the messiness of it a comfort to him. He had few possessions, but these were scattered around aimlessly with no true purpose. Being a guy and not one to use his room except for sleeping (and even for that, rarely), he saw no reason to pick up. After all, no one would dare visit at this hour…would they?

He felt a sharp prick hit the pit of his stomach and he cried out in pain. He wasn't hungry, but why else would a needle pinprick him in such an obvious place? He had no appetite, and he was sure not even tempting food commercials would be able to awaken it again. He thought briefly on cupcakes before tossing one leg over the other, hands behind his head as per usual.

"Maybe I'm coming down with something." He said aloud to the darkness, his cocky voice reverberating off the walls. He wondered randomly how he sounded to the others. He knew what he sounded like in his head, what were the others hearing? What did little Tails hear when they joked? What about Cream, littler than Tails, what did _she_ hear when they played or picked flowers? _That _was something Sonic really did with few other people. What about Knuckles, as they prepared to fight? What about Amy?

"Yes, what about Amy?" Sonic rubbed his head absently and adjusted positions until he was on his knees, thinking on it. "What about Amy?" What about that annoying in-your-face pink hedgehog who had no sense of personal space? He crawled over to the edge of his bed and reached down under it until he felt his guitar case. Smiling in the dark, he pulled it up and sat it on the edge of his bed. He felt for the combination lock, flipped it to 5-5-5 without looking, clicked it open, and felt around the plush inside blindly until his fingers wrapped around the neck of his sport car-red electric guitar.

Now, he wasn't about to plug it in, mind you, as even on the lowest setting it was quite loud and Tails was most certainly asleep across the way…no. He wasn't about to risk that. He settled the guitar lovingly on his thigh, amazed at how it warmly slipped into place. This thing was always ready for action, which was what Sonic liked. He was sure he'd recently tuned it, but he strummed a few hollow notes to be sure.

Finally, after some adjustments, he hummed and began to play a song he'd named "Cupcake". Because the song was about Amy.

This song was about the strong, hyper, hammer-wielding…Oh my gods… everything that she was. This song was about Amy Rose.

"Oooh, you think you've got me fooled, yeah. Hammering down my ego, you've got me fooled. You turn your head, sourpuss air, but you, oo-oo. You don't fool me, cupcake. No-oh, cupcake, I've been here too long to be fooled, been by your side, see that you need me. I've been with you too long, I've seen your lips curl, I've seen you too many times before, girl. Go on, get mad. You'll forgive me when I say I'm glad…" Before he could finish, he thought he heard something. Not a doorbell, but a soft, desperate knock. He forgot where he was in the song and replayed a note. "No-oh, been here too long."

But, this knocking was persistent. It came again, louder and more desperate this time. This was no wild raccoon trying to get in under his door. This was someone who needed help. And Sonic got up and forgot everything.

He forgot the stumbling, gripping weakness that held his strong body in a vice (not to mention his dinner had consisted of only a few slices of ham) and made his head spin occasionally.

He forgot his room was a mess. If it was a girl or someone of other such importance, he could clean it in two seconds no problem.

He forgot his guitar was still out on his bed, and the song "Cupcake" was still a part of his rhythm. Indeed, he found himself moving to the beat of the song as he jogged down the steps. The knocking had stopped, and he wondered briefly if it was some neighborhood kids playing a prank on him.

But, when he heard unmistakable sobs, he knew this was no friendly neighborhood scam. He threw open the door at such a violent, rough, breakneck speed that it almost flew off its hinges. He did actually hear the old hinge creak as he pulled! But the fact that he might need a new door was moot. _Everything_ was moot. The cold night air, the weakness, his messy room…all that was replaced with one name, one face.

One pink, vulnerable body dressed in red.

"Amy!" Sonic cried in desperation, launching himself on her in a glomp and then pulling back bashfully. "I mean, uh…" He waited. His eccentric, uncharacteristic greeting had pasted a small smile on her face and a familiar gleam rested just below her gorgeous eyelashes, swimming in the blazing sea green centers of her glorious, loving eyes. He felt his face grow hot, and his head spun. The excuse he gave himself was not eating enough, but Amy probably saw through that. "Why ya cryin?" He reached out a tender palm, warm as the sun, and stroked her tear-streaked cheek.

"You're warm." She mused to herself, leaning into the treatment before pulling back. "Sonic! I-I don't know. This is going to sound _stupid_…"

"Amy." Sonic's thumb found its way under her chin and gently tilted it up to his level. His hand that had been previously holding her cheek hovered in mid-air, leaving itself open for any affection Amy might like to heave upon it. She took it irresolutely in both her hands, squeezing the blood out of it. Sonic ignored this completely. He was focused on her eyes, going from her hands to his eyes and back again. "Stupid? You? Puh!" He snorted. "_I'm_ the dropout, got it? No stealing my titles." He flicked her nose affectionately, making her double-take and offer a watery giggle.

"Puh! Why would I _want_ your 'titles' anyway?" She jabbed. "I don't want to be known as the _egotistical_, _**self-centered**_—Wait." She stopped herself, and Sonic stopped giggling as she, in an almost self-conscious manner, lowered the finger she'd used to burrow into his chest in accusation before, and bit her lip. "I came here to be sad."

"I'd hope not!" Sonic barked. "I hope you came here to have fun! Cause babe, I don't _do _sad!" He roped her in with one arm and stubbornly pulled her into the house.

"You're sick." Amy accused softly.

"Sick? Me? Well…" He flushed and ran a hand through his quills and looked upon her again. "You think that's what it is?"

"I can't think of any other reason why you would _jump on me_ like that!" Amy laughed. Suddenly, the weakness Sonic had felt in his bones was gone. He felt like he could defeat a hundred, no, a _billion_ of Egghead's toughest 'bots and come out feeling just amazing.

Without any scratches at all.

"Oh, _Amy_…" Sonic couldn't help wearing his emotions on his sleeve. He felt the numbing warmth that came from not having an appetite flush through his body like a flame, tearing down the wall he'd built around his heart to keep it from being broken, destroyed every little road block that kept him from showing too much emotion…crinkled every defense he had in his body to ashes like a fire burning a sheet of paper. He felt as warm as if he'd just had a big meal, and his heart began to thump playfully in his chest.

_Watch me, just watch me_

_Go up in flames_

_Like a bush in a brushfire_

_Watch me burn._

_And this fire of love is caused by you._

_So, watch me burn,_

_Cause my love is true._

Amy looked up at him as she turned on the light in his kitchen. "Here." She said, fussing as usual. "Let me have a look. Stand still, please, Sonic. Don't fidget."

It was hard, so hard, so impossibly hard, no—so unimaginably, impossibly, never-could-happen-in-a-million-years hard for Sonic to stand absolutely still without fidgeting. It was harder than fighting the newest badnick! Sonic took a deep breath and summoned all of his strength and used it to keep his body still. It was…almost easy for once! Sonic realized that the warmth enveloping his body made him slightly sleepy, and this aided his easy, unmoving pose. She reached up to touch his face with both hands, and he was amazed at the way he melted like warm chocolate at her girly fingers pressing against his face.

She was looking into his eyes. These were searching her, all alive with vibrant emerald green and sparkling like the Master Emerald, and to Amy, twice as stunningly beautiful. But, Amy knew better than Sonic himself when weakness possessed him. Quietly, she clucked her tongue and shook her head. "Your eyes are glassy and far-off."

"Well, that doesn't tell me much." Sonic sassed, amused but saddened because she had ceased to touch his face and was now washing her hands, gloves long ago removed. "I'm _always_ on a different plane of existence. That's _not_ a current news bulletin."

"Oh, isn't it, though?" Amy teased right back, obviously ready to tussle. "I don't suppose you--"

"Wait." Sonic stopped her, his eyes concerned. "This isn't about me. You didn't come here to diagnose me with something." He walked the short distance to her side. "This is about something." He pressed. "Something bad. I just know it." He had such a childish, needy look in his eyes. She saw the sickness lingering in his dilated pupils, but his wide, enjoining eyes refused her cagey silence.

"Okay." She took a deep breath and reached out absently for his arm. Just feeling the soothing tan fur, the slight tremor that told her he breathed, the lively, arousing pulse was a comfort to her. And that he didn't even shrug in her grasp told her he was, for the moment, completely unguarded. Anything could spout from his lips, even a confession of love. "So, this going to sound stupid…_don't laugh_." She ordered, and he pursed his lips, humor swimming in his giddy green orbs.

"I'm _waiiiittttiiiinnggg_." He teased, tapping his foot and uttering a phrase he had used so commonly during his youth. Even his rapid footfalls on the floor (he had sneakers on, marvelously) warmed her heart, showing her what her heart already knew: that she was truly, completely, one-hundred percent in love with Sonic the Hedgehog.

She blushed and looked away, swatting at him playfully. He chuckled as he dodged her thwap while allowing her hand to keep its grip on his arm. "I…I had a nightmare." She tittered shyly, frightfully. "About Metal Sonic, capturing me. And you passed out, and--!" She had turned back, her palm covering his cheek, her fingers grasping desperately at the side of his face. Sonic was intoxicated by her very touch, but his eyes read seriousness. He was paying total and complete attention to her, not laughing. Not even a hint of a smile captured his expressionless lips.

It was hard for Sonic to suppress that smile, not at her words, but at her touch. Inside, all the tumult that wracked his strong, lean runner's body flowed out of the strained, aching, or even just slightly worked muscles in his body, leaving only warmth in its place. His stomach, too, which had been stewing nasty pricks and burning pains like a witch's brew in its center, instantly stilled to calm waters as her hand touched his cheek. When she irresolutely slipped her hand down his cheek, passing it down part of his neck, upper chest, and the top part of his tummy and fell to her side, the organ used to store food started to brew its nastiness again, and he felt ill. However, her touch at his arm kept other nasties at bay. When she had turned away, he smiled.

She turned back, found him grinning, and flushed. "Oh! I knew it! You think it's silly, don't you?" She accused in a girlish rage, stomping over to him, poking at his nose.

Her pushed her hand away almost absently. "Amy." He reassured her. "Don't be ridiculous. It's cool. Everyone gets nightmares."

"Not you." Amy whispered, entranced as usual by his loving (albeit sickly) stare. When Sonic's eyes read sickness, that fact hid everything else. Amy could see nothing but humor and sickness there. Nothing but a little love.

Sonic chuckled and went to keep his hands busy at the counter, turning over freshly washed spoons and knives out to dry in a convenient plastic basin next to the sink. He selected one silver spoon and balanced it on the tip of his finger. "You've been told a lie, doll." He took her stunned silence as a: _"Sonic?! __**You**__?!"_ and continued. "Yep, you heard right. Sonic the Hedgehog gets nightmares, too."

Amy drew close to him again, watching his deftly balance the spoon. "Sonic! Oh, you _do_? What about?"

Sonic cringed inwardly. _You, being captured. You being taken away from me. You and Shadow…dating._ "Stuff." He answered uneasily.

Amy knew she wasn't about to get a better answer and leaned on the sink beside him. "Want me to make you something to eat?" She wondered, staring up at him out of the corner of her eye.

Sonic shook his head. He still had no appetite, and, empty and weak as he felt, he had no desire to stoke the burning witch's pot in the pit of his stomach. But, he knew that she needed to get her mind off of the nightmare, and the way that she did it was by baking. Just as he would go for a run. Everyone had their own way of dealing with nightmares. "Um…I'm honestly not hungry, Ames. But you can make me some tea. That'd be great."

Amy nodded obediently and went to work. Sonic watched her curiously, amused. The female hedgehog was literally putting all her energy into making this tea for him, furiously filling the teapot with boiling water and swiftly setting it atop the open flame on the gas stove. She sighed and looked at him. He was studying his reflection in the spoon, but he peered at her from the corner of his half-lidded eyes.

"Maybe you're right." He mused thoughtfully after a bit.

"Maybe I'm right about what?" Amy pressed for clarity.

"I'm sick all right. I look it, and now I'm beginning to _feel _it." Sonic groaned, a pained sound that would not often pass his lips, as he clutched his stomach and cried out as a thin strip of pain, like a lightning bolt, cut across his insides and it felt like the blast had wounded several internal organs. Sonic bit his lip, very much aware that he had just showed pain to Amy. It could make her worry, and he didn't want that. He studied her face briefly before clearing his throat, straightening himself, and smiling at her. "Sorry." He added at the concerned look in her eyes, now filled with tears waiting to fall again. "I don't really feel _all _that bad, I--" He was interrupted as she pulled him into a hug.

"Sonic!" Amy scolded, her head nuzzling against his chest. "You really _are_ sick! It's rare to see you cry out in pain!"

"Oh, believe me, it's happened. Only…" He trailed off, gasping for breath within her hug. He wriggled, trying to get comfortable in her grasp. He didn't feel so bad now. The pain that had made him cry out before seemed to heal as she stroked and petted and held him close. In fact, he was almost hungry now; starving in fact! He put his head against hers to starve off a faint and sighed deeply. "…never around you. I've tried to spare you the sight of seeing me in pain. Even when I know you can help me."

Amy's hug became loose as she pulled away to look at him. His emerald eyes had a renewed vigor to them, but a few flickers in their heart told her he was feeling the beginnings of hunger. However, he seemed still entirely focused on her. "Why?" She asked. "Why would you stay away from me when you're in pain? I could help more than anyone else."

"_I_--! I know that, Ames." Sonic replied tenderly. "But I stay away from you. I go to Tails, or I go for a run. That usually takes my mind off of my ailments. But you're asking me _why_? _Why_ I don't come crying to your door, asking for help?"

"Oh." Amy's eyes glittered with realization. "Oh, oh, _oh_, I get it." She smiled tenderly and pulled him close again. Sonic, who had managed to free his arms, embraced her back. "Thank you, Sonic." Amy whispered after a short pause.

Sonic stroked her quills and glanced over at the teakettle. "You're welcome, Amy."

"Sonic?"

"Mmmm?"

Amy's eyes fluttered up to Sonic's, only to find the hedgehog smiling sentimentally. She smiled back, relieved. "I'm not scared anymore."

Sonic hugged her tightly against him as the teakettle's whistle sounded like a faraway train in the darkness.

_So, yeah. Another sonamy. XPI wanna know how YOU deal with YOUR nightmares! Please review!!! ;) Bye now! Hope you enjoyed the story!_


End file.
